


Saviour

by StephHoechlin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: Sometimes saving a life opens a new world of opportunities.





	Saviour

You’d come across a farm that was being over-run by walkers, debating on how to help the people you could faintly hear before you saw cars drive away from the herd; about to do the same when you spotted a figure moving weakly in the field you were in, recognising it as human and not walker. Rushing out of your, leaving it running for a quick getaway, you ran over and saw the man slump to the ground in defeat.

“Hey.” You said, crouching beside him and seeing the stab wounds to his chest; frowning at the find before stripping your loose shirt off, leaving you in a dirty tank top. “Can you hear me?” His eyes flickered ever so slightly which was good enough for you as you tore your shirt into pieces and stuffed them in the holes in a bid to slow his bleeding until you got back to your secured little home. The familiar sound of walkers approaching had you cursing under your breath and grabbing the man under his arms, grunting with the effort as you began dragging his limp body towards your truck; knowing your muscles would hurt tomorrow.

Opening the door to the back seats you strained to get him inside, dragging the heavy man up the vehicle’s side for a little help with the dead weight; exclaiming in success and relief once he flopped inside. Slamming the door shut you hurried into the driver’s seat and tore out of the field, running over the walker that had gotten a little too close for comfort; getting back on the road and speeding towards home, the man’s ragged breathing in the back assuring you he was still alive for now. Once away from the unfortunate farm things became quieter outside; less walkers roamed and you had an easy run on the clear roads, everything going smoothly until you got half way back to your base. That was when you realised the truck was quiet because the stranger lying in your back seats had stopped breathing, causing you to hit the brakes hard and clamber in the back; straddling his stomach as you began firm chest compressions. 

“I pulled muscles trying to get you in here. You aren’t dying on me.” You grunted, pushing down harder before leaning down and giving him mouth to mouth; repeating both processes continuously. “Come on, let me save at least one person.” Throwing your fist at his chest in the form of a punch you placed your mouth on his and blew out hard, forcing air into his lungs and almost scaring yourself shitless when the body beneath you gasped; sitting upright with a hand on your knife just in case, smiling and relaxing a little when you realised you’d just brought him back to life. “Thank you.” You whispered, kissing his forehead before clambering back behind the wheel; speeding off once more. 

Despite speeding it still took you around half an hour to reach your home; a small stand-alone single storey house with a garage, parking your truck inside and promptly shutting the garage door behind you. In routine you got out the vehicle and unlocked the door that led into the home, knocking loudly on the wood and waiting to see if any walkers had got in; even though the doors and windows were boarded. Satisfied everything was in order you returned to your truck and began the difficult task of trying to get the man out, releasing a cry of shock as his weight overbalanced you and you landed on the floor on your back; his larger body falling on top of you. Making a few unlady-like noises you managed to get him off and onto his back, locking your truck and slowly dragging the unconscious man into the house; pausing briefly to rest and lock the door securely. Puffing out a sigh you went back to moving him into the living area, keeping him on the floor but sliding a pillow under his head; quickly retrieving the medical kit you had in he bathroom and kneeling beside him.

Using a pair of scissors, you cut the shirt from his body, revealing the stab wounds as you removed the shreds of your own shirt from the holes; happy to see that the bleeding had slowed considerably thanks to your improvisation. Running to the small kitchen you retrieved a bowl of water and a couple towels, cleaning his torso and flushing out the open gashes; rummaging through your medical supplies and finding a needle and a reel of black thread. You held the needle over the tiny flame of a lighter to sterilise it, waiting for it to cool before threading the string through it; a knot at one end.

“Okay, you know how to sew, you can do this.” You murmured, encouraging yourself as you leant over the man; his shallow breathing reassuring you he was still alive. You set your focus on the deepest wound, having to sew the inside tissue first before stitching it shut completely; taking your time so you had less of a chance of screwing anything up. “One down, four to go.”

You remained focused on the important task of saving the man’s life; slowly making your way through the cuts scattered on his chest, covering them after to make sure they would stay clean as they healed. Wiping your forehead with your arm once you’d finished you looked over your work; satisfied you’d done the best you could, grabbing the clean towel and dipping it into the bowl of water; ready to start on his face. Gently curling your fingers around his jaw to keep his head steady you began wiping the dried blood and dirt from his face, cleaning the cut on the bridge of his nose and inspecting it closely to find that it didn’t look quite right. Wincing as you felt the facial feature you braced yourself and swiftly pushed down hard with your fingers, hearing the crack as his nose moved back into place; shuddering at the horrible sound. Cleaning up the small fresh nosebleed due to the action you sighed once you realised you’d done as much as you could for now; the rest was up to him.

“Dude, what the hell happened to you?” you said quietly, running your hand over his shaved head; jumping when he suddenly released a groan and squinted his eyes open. “Easy, you’re okay. You’re safe.” You soothed, running your fingers down the sides of his face as he looked up at you; promptly passing out again after a few seconds, hearing that he was breathing slightly easier despite the fact he was in obvious pain. “I’ll look after you.”

*************************************************************************************************************

A couple weeks had passed since you’d rescued the man in the field; he’d mostly remained unconscious for that time, barely coherent when he did open his eyes as you gave him small amounts of water so he wouldn’t dehydrate. Pulling the blanket down to expose his chest you carefully picked the five bandage-like plasters off to reveal the stitched knife wounds that were healing surprisingly well, deciding to remove the stitches as his skin had fully fused back together. You were leant close over his body to make sure that you wouldn’t snip his skin by accident; very carefully cutting the thread before pulling each stitch out with a pair of tweezers.

“You know, I think I did pretty good with these.” You commented; lightly running your fingertip over the fresh scar and inspecting the bruise around it. “I hope you’ll be fine.” You sighed, getting to work on removing the many other stitches in his chest; finishing quicker than you thought you would once you got a rhythm going.

Sitting back once you were done you pulled the blanket over him once more; simply casting your gaze over him and wondering what the hell he’d done to have someone stab him repeatedly in the chest. A thud from the front door had your head snapping round to look at it; quietly standing up and making your way over, hand over the knife strapped to your hip as you stood on your tip toes to peer through the peep hole. A single walker was thumping into the boarded up and locked door, rolling your eyes and deciding to go out to get rid of it; only to change your mind when you caught sight of a large herd staggering their way through the street. Staying inside the house you returned to the living room, peeking through a crack in one of the wooden planks to watch them through the window; hoping they’d pass with no issues. Your teeth chewed on your bottom lip as you watched over the seemingly never-ending walking dead, choosing to go back to the man on the floor and sit next to him; holding onto his large hand for comfort.

“Everything will be okay.”

***********************************************************************************************************

Another month had passed and you were getting worried about the man when he seemed not to be waking up, having to leave him alone a few times in order to go out and look for more supplies; always being relived to see him still there when you got back. You were currently in the kitchen, seeing what supplies you had when a sound from the living room had you pausing; listening out and hearing the faint groan once more. leaving what you were doing you rushed into the room and saw the man awake, gasping in relief and excitement; dropping down to your knees beside him when he tried to sit up.

“Whoa, hey, slowly. You’ve been out a while.” You said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder; his dark eyes locking onto you. “Wasn’t sure you were going to make it.”

“Who-“ His voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat, wincing as you helped him sit up slowly; leaning him back against the armchair.

“Let me get you some water. Stay here.” You left him to gather his bearings as you entered the kitchen, grabbing one of the bottle from the counter before going back to him. “Here.” You opened and offered it to him, watching him take it and have the sense to sip it instead of chug it.

“Who are you?”

“My name’s (y/n).”

“…Shane.”

“It’s nice to finally know the name of the man whose been unconscious on my floor for the past month and a half.” You smiled, making him place the bottle next to him on the floor.

“I recognise your face.”

“You did open your eyes a few times and look at me, but you were really out of it.” He seemed to remember something and looked down at his bare chest; gingerly running his fingers over the scars.

“Did you…?”

“Tried my best, it’s not up to professional standards but you stopped bleeding.” His gaze lifted and brown eyes locked onto yours, nodding and dropping his hand from his chest.

“Thank you.” You gave him a smile and motioned towards the bottle.

“Keep drinking, you need to get your fluids up.”

“What happened?” he asked, complying with your instruction.

“Found you in a field on the farm, stuffed pieces of my shirt in your chest to try and slow you bleeding out and dragged you to my truck, got you in the backseats.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, but my muscles paid for it the next day. You’re massive and heavy.” His lips twitched upwards ever so slightly, making him all the more good looking. “You, uh, you did die for a about a minute but I managed to get you back. Got you here, stitched and cleaned you up, reset your nose too.” You explained, feeling your cheeks become warm as he continued to stare at you. “You were mostly unconscious for around six weeks until today. And to be honest, I’m really glad you’re awake. How do you feel?”

“A little weird, little sore. Other than that, okay.”

“Mmm, that one was deep.” You mused, pointing to the scar near the middle of his chest. “It’s gonna take a while to heal.” His large hand engulfed your own, flicking your eyes up to meet his.

“You saved my life, (y/n). I didn’t deserve it, but you gave me a second chance.” 

“Can I ask for one thing?” He seemed to hesitate, like he knew what your intention was. “Whenever you feel ready enough to tell me what happened to you before I found you, I’d like to know who I risked my life for.”

“One day.”

*******************************************************************************************************

During the next few weeks Shane had recovered almost fully, helping you out on supply runs and the both of you got to know each other pretty well; his hair was also growing back and now long enough to brush your fingers through when he forgets to do it himself. It was currently dark outside and the two of you were sat quietly in the living room; a lamp being the only source of light as you let yourself relax after a successful run, Shane deep in thought a few feet away.

“I was gonna kill my best friend.” Your head snapped round to land your gaze on him, seeing his head bowed as he stared down at his lap. “That’s what got me stabbed. He had everything I wanted; a family, people looked up to him and loved him, and my twisted mind figured that if I got rid of him permanently I could finally have all of that. I could take it from him and get what I thought I deserved. I was wrong.”

“What’s to stop me thinking you’d do the same to me?” It was his turn to snap his gaze onto you; surprise evident in his dark coloured eyes. “I mean, it’d be easy. Compared to you I’m tiny, you’d have no trouble fighting me down-“

“I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re the first person in a long time to accept the flaws I have. You saved my life a few months ago without even knowing who I was, you trusted me then-“

“You were half dead.”

“But you still chose to.” He said quietly, looking back down at his hands; rough from the previous police work he’d done before the outbreak which he’d told you about. “You still chose to care, no one else did.”

“I don’t know what you were like before, but you’re a good man now. I trust you.”

“I don’t deserve your trust.”

“Shane, you do. You saved me earlier today from that walker in the grocery store, if you were anything like you described before you would have left me there, taken my truck and driven off. You didn’t.” you heard him sigh and moved to sit next to him, leaning into his side and forcing his arm to hang over your shoulders. “New beginning, second chance. You can get better, and you have.”

“I like you.” He muttered, turning his head and burying his nose in your hair; missing the way your cheeks flushed pink. “I shouldn’t but you’ve done nothing but care for me…I couldn’t help it.”

“I like you too.” You said softly, feeling his arm tense before he shifted to look down at you; turning your head to face him when you tried to hide your face, blushing darker once his eyes met yours. “I, um…” you stammered, feeling his fingers stroke along your jaw; breath hitching as he leant down so his face neared your own.

“I won’t push you. Do you want this?” he questioned lowly; his lips quirking up into a smile when he caught your eyes glancing at his mouth. “(Y/n)?”

“Mhm.”

“Hey, don’t be nervous. I’m just gonna kiss you.” You let yourself relax, making him smile. “There ya go.” He murmured, holding your jaw gently with his thumb on your chin; dipping his head down and closing the gap between you. His lips met yours and he kissed you softly, experimenting with how far you wanted to go and feeling him smile when you kissed him back; reaching up and holding either side of his face. Your lips separated, but stayed close as your forehead rested on his, opening your eyes to see him smiling affectionately at you. “Not too bad?” You laughed and buried your fingers in his short hair, stretching up and kissing him yourself; prolonging the contact for a few moments.

“Not bad at all.”

**************************************************************************************************************

You and Shane had been in a steady relationship for a few weeks; happy for the first time since before the walker outbreak had occurred, feeling safer now that you were no longer alone. Currently in the kitchen you were sorting through what preserved food you had when you heard footsteps approaching from behind; soon having a pair of arms wrap securely around your waist, smiling as his larger body practically dwarfed yours. His warm hands rested on your stomach under your shirt, blushing lightly as a smile graced your lips; his chin resting on your shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“Seeing how much we have, trying to decide when we should go on another run.”

“Relax.” He kissed your cheek. “We got enough for now, a run can waist a few more days.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I just worry.” You sighed, placing your hands on top of his; getting a warm feeling thrumming throughout your body as his solid presence stood protectively behind you.

“Stop worrying so much, I’m here.” He murmured by your ear, nuzzling his nose against your cheek which had you giggling; feeling his smile as his lips were on your cheek. Your body pressed back against his, causing his grip around you to tighten to try and keep you still. “Wouldn’t do that, sweetheart.”

“Why?”

“Because-you minx.” He chuckled, making you squirm as he tickled you briefly. “You know exactly what you’re doing.” Your teeth latched on your bottom lip as you grinned, letting him manhandle you around so you were facing him. “(Y/n).”

“Shane.” You mocked, finding yourself backed into the edge of the counter; trapped between it and him.

“You sure?”

“I’m pretty certain, yes.” You smiled, looking up at him and feeling his hands trail around your waist.

“Really?”

“Yes, Shane.” You assured, releasing a squeal when he bent and grabbed the backs of your thighs; lifting you up to sit on the counter, standing himself between your legs which you wrapped around his waist. One of his large hands angled your head up, leaning down and kissing you in a way that had a shiver running down your spine; his lips moving slowly and sensually against yours and earning a small muffled moan from you.

“I’m gonna take my time with you.” He whispered, sliding your body forward and forcing your arms to wrap around his neck as he lifted you from the counter; hands precariously close to your ass as he walked you both to the bedroom. “I’m gonna make you feel good.” His low voice sent a surge of heat straight to your core; soon having you on the bed as he hovered above you, a smile gracing his lips as he looked down at you. Kissing you chastely he slid his hands up your shirt, pulling it off over your head and placing his lips to your jaw; kissing down your neck and finding the spot that made you moan, pausing there and sucking against your skin.

“Shane.” You breathed, clutching at his sides as he skimmed his lips further down; scraping his teeth against the swells of your breasts, arching up into his body and feeling the bulge growing in his jeans. Shane slid the straps of your bra down and you arched your back off the mattress for him to reach around and unhook it, pulling it off you and revealing your chest to him; blushing lightly as he took in the sight of you.

“Fuckin’ beautiful.” He mumbled, shuffling down your body and closing his lips around your right nipple; teasing it with his tongue while lightly pinching the other between his fingers, having you moaning when he gently bit with his teeth. “You getting wet for me?” he said hotly against your skin, grinning at the flushed look on your face.

“Take off my pants and find out.”

“With the way you’re squirmin’ I think you are.” He chuckled, sitting up on his knees and undoing your jeans; pulling your legs up and onto one of his shoulders to straighten them out, making it easier for him to tug them off and chuck them onto the floor before spreading your legs either side of him once more. “Mmm, look at that. I was right.” You squirmed almost violently as he ran a finger down the soaked crotch of your panties, making him smirk. “Keep still darlin’.”

“Please.” You whimpered, bucking against his hand as he cupped your crotch; the warmth of his palm seeping into you.

“I’ve got you.” He assured, bending down and placing a kiss just below your navel; moving back and taking your panties with him as his fingers were hooked in the waistband, hearing the groan that rumbled through his chest once his dark eyes looked at you; your toes curling in anticipation as his tongue rana cross his bottom lip. “I think I’m gonna enjoy this as much as you.”

Lying on his front he positioned his head directly between your legs; large hands on the insides of your thighs to keep them open for him, jumping when he blew on you teasingly. He lowered his head with a smile and you moaned as he slowly ran his tongue up through your wet folds, throwing your head back into the pillow and relaxing your body to enjoy the pleasure your boyfriend was lavishing on you; fisting your hands into the bed sheets beneath you. A shaky breath blew past your lips as he continued, biting your lip as you moaned when you felt his tongue push inside of you; shooting your hands down and gripping his hair. He groaned in response and the vibration had you shuddering, moaning his name as he licked up to your clit and closed his lips around it; making you begin to tremble as his tongue continuously teased. The cry of pleasure got caught in your throat as your orgasm suddenly shot through you, convulsing a little as you gripped his hair tightly in your fingers; gasping as your back arched up off the mattress. A relieved moan escaped you and you went limp, breathing heavily as Shane removed his mouth from you; prompting you to release his hair. 

“I haven’t cum that good in years.” You said breathlessly, hearing him laugh as he crawled back up your body; taking your breath away once more as he kissed you.

“You’re welcome, but I’m not finished with you yet.” His fingers traced the shape of your folds before he slowly dipped one inside, crooking it and pumping slowly. “Gotta get you ready for me, little one.” He added a second and gently scissored them inside of you, stretching you and relaxing your muscles as he massaged; continuing until he decided you were ready, giving your clit an affectionate rub before yanking his shirt off over his head. Getting off the bed he stood beside it and kicked off his boots, unclipping his belt with a small smirk as you watched him; eyes widening when his fully hard erection sprung free.

“That’s not gonna fuckin’ fit!” you blurted, sitting upright and having him cup your face between his hands once he returned to the bed; kissing you in response. 

“It will. I’ll be gentle.” Your lips parted, but you remained quiet as you stared into his brown eyes. “We can stop if you want.” He said seriously; promptly shaking your head in response.

“I trust you.” You said quietly, leaning forward to kiss him before lying yourself back down; enjoying the genuine smile on his face. You let your legs fall open once more and he dropped down on top of you, bracing himself with an arm either side of your head; retracting one and a few seconds later feeling the head of his hard member rubbing against your folds, glancing down briefly to see him using your wetness and his leaking precum as lubrication.

“Ready?” You nodded with a small hum, reaching out and grabbing his sides as he slowly pushed the tip in; chewing on your bottom lip which he pulled free with his thumb. “I still gotta kiss those.” He chuckled, distracting you slightly as he continued filling you with his thick length; pausing when you flinched ever so slightly. “You okay?”

“Just get it in.” he slid the last few inches into you and stopped, forcing himself to stay still as your body adjusted to him; leaning down and pressing his forehead to yours.

“Good?”

“Full.” He huffed out a chuckle and dropped his head down to your neck, kissing your shoulder as you ran your hands up his warm back; wiggling a little to adjust yourself and hearing the man inhale sharply, knowing it was difficult for him to stay still for long. “I’m okay, you can move.” You assured, causing him to lift himself up once more; slowly beginning to move his hips, moaning softly at the friction of his large shaft thrusting in and out of you.

“How’s it feel?” he groaned, shuddering as your fingers trailed over his tense muscles; hooking your legs around his hips and your heels on the back of his thighs.

“So good.” You moaned, making him smile. “Please, go faster.” You pleaded, clutching him tighter as he complied; his thrusts powerful enough to jerk your body down into the mattress every time he pushed back in. Shane’s head dropped and pressed his mouth to yours as he continued moving at a hard and deep pace; his tongue running along your bottom lip which had you parting them and allowing him entrance, moaning as his tongue tangled with yours. Your hands travelled up to his chest and shoulders, burying your fingers into his hair to keep him close to you; moaning into his mouth as his large hands appeared on you again, gripping onto your hips. Turning your head to the side you broke away from his lips to catch your breath; soon leaning your head up and attaching your lips to his collar, making him groan as you bit down; sucking a mark on him like he’d done to you.

“God you feel so good.” He moaned, moving a hand to the back of your neck and lifting your head as his mouth attacked yours; bucking your hips up to meet his thrusts before he braced his weight on the forearm holding your neck and reached his other hand down to rub at your clit. A muffled squeal escaped you as your whole body jerked, digging your nails into the back of his neck as you could feel the familiar coil begin to tighten in your lower abdomen; curling your toes tightly as you tried to hold out for a little longer. “Don’t hold back baby girl.” He grunted against your mouth; the permission from him all you needed to scream his name on his lips, clamping down hard on him as you came; bringing his thrusts to a halt and trapping him inside of you. “Christ.” He hissed in pleasure, groaning as your contracting muscles brought on his own climax; the feeling of him pulsing deep in you prolonging your pleasure until you were left trembling beneath his larger body.

“Shane.” You murmured, feeling his arms slip underneath you before he rolled and switched your places; him on his back with you draped on top of him, still securely sheathed inside of you.

“Hmm?” He looked up at you with a smile, but you were focused on tracing your fingers over the scars on his chest; bending your head down and kissing the worst one.

“Are you happy?” you asked quietly, resting your cheek on his warm chest and feeling his fingers brushing through the length of your hair.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Really?” Your head snapped up to look at him, grinning excitedly and having him chuckle at your reaction; an affectionate smile on his lips.

“Yeah. Did you think I wasn’t?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been alone for so long I thought if I found people they wouldn’t like me.” You admitted, mewling softly as he slipped himself out of you when he gently deposited you beside him; wrapping a heavy arm around you as you cuddled up into his side.

“I like you. A lot. And I won’t let you be alone again.”

“I like you a lot too.” You mumbled, nuzzling your face into the side of his chest; his fingers drawing patterns on your arm.

“We stick together, we’ll make it in this world.”

“I believe that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed another Shane Walsh fic :)


End file.
